Mason Pines
Mason Pines, or Dipper, is a smart, curious, and adventurous 15-year-old boy who lives with his Great Uncle Stan in Everett, Washington, where he and his sister were attacked by werewolves, thus becoming werewolves themselves. Now, they constantly search and encounter the town's paranormal side meeting up with its many dangers and mysteries. Armed with a mysterious journal, he is one of the Mystery Pack who dares to investigate the mysteries of his new home throughout... all the while adjusting to being a very desirable werewolf to the ladies: Something he's not equipped to deal with. Characteristics *'Name': Mason Pines *'Alias': Prodigy, Pine Tree, Dipper *'Age': 14-15 *'Hair': Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Solving mysteries, Disco Girl BABBA, Wildcatz, Fight Fighters, Wendy, Paficia Northwest (primary love interest) *'Dislikes': Being underestimated, being called adorable, Wendy dating badboys, people messing with his sister, Mermando, Uncertainty, The Dealmaker, Cipher *'Family': Parents (deceased), Mabel Piner (twin sister), Stan Pines (great uncle), Ford Pines (great uncle) Appearance Casual Lycan Pack Attire Background Mason was born on August 31, 1999, five minutes after Mabel. His family lived in Piedmont, California. From a young age, Mason 's mother would dress him up in a lamb costume and have him perform his signature song and dance, the "Lamby Lamby Dance." He and Mabel were raised unreligiously, but celebrate all holidays at her insistence. Since he was young, his favorite holiday has been Halloween, of which his favorite part is trick-or-treating with Mabel. He is also known to have been teased about his birthmark by other children until he started hiding it, which may be how he earned his nickname when he was no older than five. He attended Eggbert Elementary with his sister. Sometime during the month of June, both mother and father perished in a fire, orphaning both twins. Mason and his twin sister Mabel were sent from Piedmont, California to the town of Everett, Washington, to stay and live with their Great Uncle "Grunkle" Stan, who ran a tourist trap named the Mystery Shack which doubled as his house. While Mabel adjusted with ease, Mason initially found it difficult to get use to his new surroundings. But it was made better when he befriended a new kid parkour expert named Charles Zellinski: a boy who was looking for his brother, Roland Zellinski. Personality Intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational, Mason Piner can't wait to leave adolescence in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Mason can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. His scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when he is off figuring out the mystery of the day, but sometimes his over-zealousness leaves others questioning his credibility. Mason is shown to be extremely "genre savvy." Knowing that in most movies, nobody has a camera when they see the monster, or that the camera malfunctions, he brings along 17 cameras with him to take a photo of the Mystery Plant Man. He is very wise beyond his years, and his refusal to sit still when there are puzzles to be solved often leaves him restless in everyday situations. He has a habit of clicking his pen repeatedly when in deep thought. He also seems to get very irritated when people think he's cute or adorable, as he wants to be taken seriously like a grown-up from the others but at most times Mason is most mature and wiser than others. When Mason and Mabel are on their adventures without Peter, Mason is the one to act as the leader mostly because he is shown to be very brave and smart. He is somewhat protective of his sister, whenever she is in danger he is always there to help and will do anything to get her free. He can sometimes be selfish and is not above using mysterious elements to his advantage. He can also be ruthless in his pursuit of his goals such as not apologizing for attacking Peter, unlike Mabel who apologized prior to grappling him but ultimately he always does the right thing and has the right motivations. It is also well mentioned that Mason is paranoid and has trust issues, since the beginning when the journal warned him to "Trust No One" and been skeptical about people and/or situations. With his experience in Everett as well as his knowledge in the mystery novels that he reads, Mason thinks much like an actual detective. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Beta Werewolf' *'Psychomimetic': Subconscious, uncontrolled, form of limit telepathy, allowing temporary mimicry of skills and knowledge from nearby targets. Mason could acquire mental and physical abilities, be it knowledge over a subject, a foreign language, or mastery of a fighting style. He could even predict others attacks in order to avoid them. However, he was unable to retain that knowledge. When the person left his immediate proximity, he no longer retained information. Sir John described this mental block as a defense mechanism. Skills *'Mental Intellect and Persistence': During the mysterious situations they get into, Mason has shown to have use his quick and clever thinking. He is shown to think very logically and rational compared to those around him and displays a high level of intelligence and maturity. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Even though Mason is thought not to be physically adept when he was normal, he is capable of defending himself when it comes to fights, as he was able to hold his own when fighting alongside his friends. Mason has also shown to be able to take part in hand-to-hand combat such as when fighting against Gideus and has brought down the mighty Multi-Bear, as well as surviving being pummeled by Roland. *'Gaming': He is better than his sister at most games, including chess, checkers, ping pong and croquet. *'Sousaphone': He can also play the sousaphone. *'Academic Resourcefulness': Mason has displayed a great level of academic intelligence, when he is able to complete complex math equations in a short amount of time, creating the perfect angle at which to throw a ball. He is also known to be resourceful as shown when he was unable to reach high enough to grab the journal, he was able to kick the shelf it was on, in order to have it fall into his arms as well as using some items to help him and Mabel get back to the shack while shrunken. Mason has also shown the ability to outwit others. Equipment *'Pack Attire' *'Utility Belt' *'Journal #3' *'Memory Gun' *'Gnome Battle Cuffs': Crafted by the Legendary Gnome Blacksmith Brad, these Immortal Fangs enable Mason to have power up punches that send shockwaves or blasts capable of fighting off tougher or inhuman opponents. Relationships Mason's Relationships Gallery Dipper Pines, casual and anatomy.jpg|Human Dipper Pines, Pack Attire and birthmark.JPG|Pack Attire and Birthmark Dipper Pines (Prodigy), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Jason Ritter Trivia *Mason Dipper Pines was created by Alex Hirsch who starred in Gravity Falls. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Full Moon Gravity Category:Mystery Pack